


Pirate exception

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: Abandonment, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Boys In Love, Daddy Issues, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Falling In Love, Handcuffs, Heterochromia, Human Experimentation, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Navy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Daiya Lives, Pirates, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Post-Time Skip, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Scars, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Transformation, Understanding, Witches, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru is a navy recruit grandson  of  navy officer however due to scandal he has to proof to the world government that his nothing like his grandfather and to restore his family name  and getting  one of the straw hats who somehow sneak in will prove his worth.... Only he didn't fully did his research  that the captain has eaten a devil fruit...and now he stuck with the straw hat pirates ...only it seems that it seems that his black and white world...about to add some grey
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 9





	1. " HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... please let go of my arm..."  
> " Why should Iieeeeeee!?!"

A figure in a cloak walk down the long hallway the figure open the door a women in a sun dress with long blond hair and golden hazel eyes look over " who there?" The woman look at the cloak " surely mother you recognize your own son~?" A male with hetechorima eyes and freckles said as he removed his hood.

" MY SON!!" The women said in joy as she hug her son" oh I missed you my sunshine~" the women said " I missed you too mother....is father treating you well?" The male asked " am alive aren't I?" The women said.

"...still " nastume said looking at his mother chained ankle " darling my little summer~ " anme pinch his cheeks " your mother is stubborn as she is strong and-" anme stop short as the door open and a navy officer was there " ..... STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nastume look over his shoulder .

" My son run!" Anme shouted as Nastume ran 

**one wild chase**

" Where did he go?!" One officer shouted another pointed " there!!" Nastume was running on the wall " tch his going get away" the other said a blur ran past them " what hey rookie what you doing?!" 

Nastume see a ship with a lion head " LUFFY HEY!!" the blonde said as he wave his arms the sound of rushing foot steps came towards him ' geez ..who is it this time?' his thoughts was cut off seeing handcuffs on his wrist "IN THE NAME OF THE WORLD GORVEMT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!" nastume look at the officer he has red eyes and black hair ".... please let go of my arm..." Nastume said plainly.

" Why should I?!" The officer asked a hand grab the blonde shoulder " this is why.." 

And the two was pulled away and the sound of screaming can be heard as the rookie was taken with the blonde male 

TBC


	2. "they'll come for me!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " one navy brat to another they don't care what happens to us"

" geez luffy you drag in a navy officer with Nastume!" A red headed women said as she whack a dark hair male with a scar under his eye said .

" At least it not a admiral...we be in trouble if it was one ." A long nose male said " hey I didn't see him " Luffy said meanwhile a tall make with dark skin was picking a lock to the cuffs " good thing it isn't **Sea-Prism Stone** others you'll have to have nami pick the lock." 

" I don't feel like paying her money so thanks law" nastume said as the cuff got unlocked. 

" So what are we going do with this guy?" A blonde male with a cigarette in his mouth asked " chance are the navy would come after us are pretty high although they probably won't come as quick do to how low rank he is" law said as he cuff the unconscious navy .

" So he's staying?" Nastume asked as he rubbed his wrist " till we dump him on another island , yes ." Law nods 

A groan caught they attention as the navy officer wake up " w-what happened..w-where am I?" 

" Well for starters your on the thousand sunny and you kinda hit ya head on enterten " Nastume said as he rub his head " you?!" The officer wasn't able to stand up only to see he was hand cuffed " w-what the?!" The officer red eyes looked around " UNCUFFED ME AT ONCE" the officer demand.

" hm? Why?" Luffy you was seating on a barrel asked " because I-" ishimaru was cut off by his mouth suddenly closeing he try to open his mouth but it like someone glued it shut " because you say so right? Listen I know kids like you , your a navy brat also right?" Nastume asked as he walked towards him " you think your crewmates will come for you?, News flash to one navy brat to another they don't care what happens to you to them your replacable to them! No matter what you do , your just a toy that they don't need anymore."

**3 days later**

it been three days since ishimaru was kid nap ( although it wasn't really a kidnapping ) ishimaru swear to the moon and back that the navy would come for him each time he hear or see chopper or usopp freaking out he thinks it because they saw a navy ship but it ended with nami screaming at them ...at least sanji give him food it the only time the cuffs come off( only one hand after he try to dive away ) 

**7 days later**

everyone stop on a island to get supplies chopper had to keep an eye on they navy guest ".... u-umm...it a nice day out ..." Chopper try to start conversation with him "... haven't noticed.." ishimaru reply bitterly " uhh...umm w-well the next island should have a navy base for us to drop you off at ..." Chopper said only jumping back slightly when ishimaru let out a hiccup and tears started to hit the grass floor of the ship.

" T-they not coming.....I keep telling you and myself they coming but... they're not...they happy am gone..." Ishimaru sobbed 

Chopper figget with his hoofs " hey now am sure that far for the truth?" 

" WHAT YOU KNOW YOUR A REINDEER!!!" ishimaru shouted

**3 weeks later**

they uncuffed ishimaru after they were sure he wasn't going to escape ".... u-umm..." Chopper look at Ishimaru " hey now! Let's get you so e different clothes !" Nami said as she pretty much drag ishimaru to another room for a change of clothes.

" What the Matter chopper?" Nastume asked " I think we accidentally broke him..." Chopper said "...his probably taking the truth harder them we thought.." nastume muttered.

" Am sure that fire of his will re-lit again after awhile." 

Nastume said trying to ease chopper worry....it didn't

TBC


	3. Leaving the cage open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...it feels like am suffocating......why?"  
> " Because your ignoring the open cage door"

Ishimaru walk to the base the first one to greet him was his commander " welcome back! I wish I was there so I was able to-" he tripped " ....." The commander got up as he lit a cigarette " ow , what happened did they brake you or something?" Taka commander asked .

"....no... just heard something form a...another navy brat..." Taka said biting his lip "... alright hey if you need anything you know where to see him." His commander said .

**3 days later**

A navy officer dump his drink on taka a few of his buddies laughed taka didn't react " geez what did the straw hats do to ya?" One mock .

Taka didn't reply 

_flash back_

**_" you know you have a home here , ya know that right?" Sanji said "....I can't let my family down..." Taka said. " Your like Nastume always doing what others told him to do heck he probably would been you if he didn't know Luffy as a kid." The blonde cook said ._ **

_**ishimaru look at the cook with a rise eyebrow " what you mean by that?" Sanji shurg " not sure but I know two people in his life made him the guy who he is today his mother, and luffy." Sanji counted holding up two fingers.** _

_end of flashback_

"....none of your business..." taka said as he got up and leaves.

**3 days later.**

ishimaru look out of the window ' the thousand sunny is still in the bay......' he thought " hey isn't that the straw hat ship?" The voice of his commander said which caused ishimaru to sqeak in Surprise" commander corazon!!!" He salute " sir!!" " At ease " the tall blonde male said " so that the ship that keep you hold for 2 weeks huh..?" He said .

" I yes sir..." Taka said " I think they posion me..." Corazon look at Ishimaru with a rise eyebrow " what give you that idea?" He asked

" It hard to breathe...but it not killing me...not only that I feel...like am missing something. Like am suffocating...why?" 

Corazon look at taka then back at the shop " because your ignoring the open cage door..." He said.

" Huh?" Taka looking at his commander "...you remember the time I accidentally left the cage open and the bird flew out ...and all but one it was a black bird..." Corazon said.

"....you telling me to betray you?" Taka asked" no...am ordering you to go to the straw hats." 

TBC


	4. Getting use to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are somethings that taka need to get use of

Ishimaru was standing straight it was his and Zoro turn for night watch and Zoro..he has fallen asleep taka trade in his navy uniform for a pair of pants and a tight tank top much to his discomfort.

' I can see why Ms. Nami wanted me to join mr. Zoro for this...' he thought as the swordman snores besides him.

Ishimaru started to walk around the ship making sure no one was sneaking on board the ship something he did before if he was on a navy ship and his backup was sleeping.

Ishimaru peek In a barrel " looking for something?" The sound of a voice cause him to look around and see hetechorima eyes looking back at him in his red ones " mr.nastume!" Taka said in surprised" you can just call me nastume ya know." The blonde male said as he place himself on the ground.

"How do you do that?" Ishimaru asked it been a question that been bugging him since he first saw the blonde.

" Do what? Fly?" Nastume said with a rise eyebrow ishimaru nodded" am a witch.." nastume said as he leans on a wall " that... explain somethings..." Ishimaru said looking at his open shirt which shows his tattoos that looked well magical in a way ' only witches have mark like these....' ishimaru thought as he looked at the blonde" but there something I don't understand...if your a witch...where are your horns?" He asked "my horns?" Nastume look at Ishimaru with confusion" ah w-well umm in some of your ... wanted poster you had horns.." ishimaru said as he figets.

" Oh the photographer took that picture while I was landing." Nastume said as he shrugged " t-that makes sense ." Ishimaru yawned" oh my apology I haven't stay up late before so am a little..." He yawned again " tired.." 

" Early bird huh..." Nastume said which caused ishimaru to nods " yes..." You get some sleep I'll handle the rest of the night." Nastume said as ishimaru slowly feel asleep before he could say anything.

' strange fellow .... however... something is off about him ' nastume thought as he noticed a bar code on his neck '..........I wonder....' nastume thought.

TBC


	5. Project : snow leopard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are asking questions

" a bar code?" Law look at the blonde who was floating upside down " on his neck ...yep...I don't remember any of the kids having bar codes...you?" Nastume asked looking at the surgeon .

" No ....but there was a project by the navy that use bar code.. project snow leopard ." Law said remembering an old file he saw before caser hid it before he could look into it.

" ...snow leopard?" Nastume look at law in his eyes " some form of super solider serum form The one page I managed to read however ....it seems to work like caser ..... project they used children mostly those form navy family....." Law said.

"....I see..." Nastume said as he floated down and land on his feet " you think he knew?" He asked as he took a seat on a barrel.

" Chances are low of him having recollection of his life during the project ." Law said as he lean on the wall.

**with ishimaru**

Ishimaru toss in turn in his sleep his hair turning white to black as he twich in his sleep a loud bang wake him up " what?! Huh?!" Ishimaru look around and remember what happened last night 'he must have took me to bed last night.' ishimaru thought as he got up and look in the mirror and look at his neck '...this tattoo always give me anxiety for some reason...' he thought as he get dressed.

" Good morning!" Ishimaru said to the others.

" Morning.." nastume said as he floated ahead of him to the kitchen ' did I do something wrong?" Ishimaru thought .

TBC


End file.
